


Deny

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Yumi's parents try to figure out what could be wrong with their daughter.





	Deny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

It could be an eating disorder, because most nights she pushes her food around. Worse, she leaves the table in a huff. They search, but Yumi is not hiding snack wrappers or bags of vomit. The doctors promise her weight is appropriate. 

Yumi could be experimenting with alcohol or drugs, but her teachers assure them her behavior is normal. Even the principal attempts to reassure them with her attendance records and lack of tardies. 

Even she tries to reassure them. Yumi continues with her routine like everything is fine, but she knows they're worried. 

It could be anything, but she reassures them of everything.


End file.
